Incredibles 3: Two Masterminds
by JannisBlues99
Summary: Months after the Incredibles 2 events, The Parr family found themselves dealing with a bigger problem, they might not be able to defeat.
1. Chapter 1

It is night time in Metroville, the sun was down and the city lights and stars in the sky are glowing brightly. It has been a few months after defeating Evelyn Deavor and the ban on supers has been lifted. Fifteen years of supers hiding is over. Also, there is no sign of Syndrome. Things have been great for the Parr family; life was starting to get better again. The Parr family just got back at Winston's house that they still staying at after fighting robbers at jewelry store.

Bob Parr was relaxing in the living room, near Dash watching a TV show on television. Violet is listening music in her room, Jack Jack is sitting in his high chair in the dining room and Helen is cooking spaghetti in the kitchen and meatballs.

"Honey, Could you get the mail? " Helen asked.

Bob got up and walked outside to the mail box. Bob got the mail from the mailbox and went through the mail that was letters for Helen but there was one letter in the blue envelope that said "Mr. Incredible." Bob opened the envelope and begin reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Incredible, _

_I'm back and still alive. You and your family might be legal for now, I will make supers illegal again and this time forever. I created a new invention that is coming up soon. It will wipe you out and it will turn the government and citizens against all supers. It may not be as big as the ten versions of omnidroid, it will be smarter and it will be impossible for you or any of you supers to defeat it. I told you this before, this isn't the end._

_Your Nemesis, Buddy Pine aka Syndrome_

Bob finished reading the letter. Bob's eyes widened and his hands crumpled the letter and the other mail.

"_It has to be a mistake. I thought for sure Syndrome was killed and sucked in his jet's turbine. That's impossible. He can't be alive. He can't be…How did he find out about my new location?"_ Bob thought.

Bob was not ready to tell his wife the terrible news yet but planned on telling Helen in the morning after the kids go to school. Bob put the crumpled letter in his pocket before going inside the house.

Bob walked inside of the house as Helen was putting out plates of spaghetti. Dash and Jack Jack were already at the table. Violet came downstairs and took a seat next to Dash at the table. Helen sat down next to Jack Jack and Violet. Bob handed Helen the mail and was about to sit in the office to give himself time to cool off.

"Bob, are you going to sit and have Dinner with us?" Helen asked.

Bob sighed and he could feel his frustration and nervousness rising. Bob took a seat next to Dash and Jack Jack. Everyone started eating and Bob was looking down, avoiding making eye contact with his family. Bob couldn't stop thinking about the unexpected letter he got from Syndrome. He could feel his hands shaking as he was slowly eating his spaghetti, hoping Helen won't notice his phone ringing from the office interrupted the quietness and broke Bob's nerves. Bob put down his fork and quickly went into his office. Bob answered the phone, it was Winston Deavor.

"Hey , this is Winston. This is an emergency, you and your family have to move and quickly find a new location. Evelyn got bailed out by someone named Buddy. She might give your location to him," Winston said.

"Oh no, when?" said Bob.

"Two weeks ago, I did not think Evelyn would still be this bitter and still mad about supers. I thought Jail would help her get over her bitterness. I did not know Syndrome was actually Buddy until Helen mentioned it to me about what he did to Gazerbeam and other supers alert your family and get your family out of the house before it's too late." said Winston and hung up. Bob slammed the phone down and walked out of the office. Bob approached Helen, now ready to tell her the terrible news.

"Um Helen I need to tell you something about Synd-" Bob was going to tell Helen suddenly they heard the sound of their door knocked down with one kick. Helen and the kids stopped eating and they all stood up from their seats. Bob's eyes widened and knew what it was. The Parr family looked and saw Syndrome standing next to Evelyn with their new army and a Hypno-circular robot invention behind them. They both smiled evilly, looking straight at Bob, Helen, and the kids. Violet immediately got Jack Jack off his chair and protectively wrapped her arms around Jack Jack. Dash quickly went behind Helen. Helen held back tears and clutched her fists, ready to fight. Bob's expression went from fear to pure anger. The Parr Family was able defeat Syndrome and Evelyn. This time with both masterminds teamed up and still hold their bitterness against them and the other supers. _The fight between the Parr family and the two mastermind villains has just gotten started…_


	2. Chapter 2

"We finally caught you and your family. There is no escape this time, Mr. Incredible," Syndrome proudlysaid. Bob closely lookedat Syndrome, the same person who used to be fan of Mr. Incredible and also killed his old super friends. Syndrome only had bandages covering scratches on his face and body, still can walk. Syndrome was still alive and injured but still had the energy and determination to get revenge on the Parr family.

"Syndrome, I thought you were dead and you got sucked into your jet's turbine when I threw my car at you," Bob replied.

"I already told you in the letter. I survived and I was going to be back to get you and your family," Syndrome chuckled.

Helen's eyes widened and glared at Bob.

"What lett-"Helen was going to ask for the crumpled letter from Syndrome that is secretly in Bob's letter but she was cut off by Bob's yelling.

""But how did you manage to survive?" Bob yelled, his anger was rising upwards like ticking time bomb.

"That is for me to know, you'll never to find out," Syndrome smirked and turned to his new army. "Get them," Syndrome told his army, pointing at the Parr Family. All twenty army members went in front of Syndrome and Evelyn and half of the army raised the laser guns at Parr Family as they started to march closer to them.

Helen and Bob froze and couldn't come up with a quick plan to escape. Helen could not stop thinking about the letter and was irritated about Bob not telling her about it. Bob terrified, gazing at the army as half of them were about to start shooting. Dash super sped to the office in a split second, he frantically searched through the room for the Incredimobile remote control. Violet handed Jack Jack to Helen. Violet took a few steps forward and stood in front of her family. Half of the army started shooting and then she raised her hands, using her force field to prevent the bullets. Violet struggled to maintain her force field, sweat started dripping down her face. Buddy Pine growled through his clenched teeth. Evelyn pulled out her remote to her hypno-circular robot and activated it. The hypno-circular robot was circular and had like Syndrome's omnidroids but it was smaller and had the similar blue hypnotizing light that was used on Evelyn's hypno-goggles that she used to hypnotize and control supers.

"Oh no, Evelyn has a new invention that could hypnotize me, Dash please hurry!" Violet thought.

Dash finally found the remote inside one Bob's desk doors and pressed the button, activating the Incredimobile. The Incredibmobile was in the back of the house and started driving itself around of the house. Dash sped back to his family as they waited for Incredimobile to arrive.

Helen turned to Evelyn and quickly asked "Evelyn, How could you team up with him?"

"This is my chance to get my revenge on you, Elastigirl for putting me in jail and another chance to make supers illegal again. Thanks to Syndrome for being nice enough to bail me out of jail," Evelyn proudly said as the new hypno-circular robot made its way forward to the Parr family.

The Incredimobile went inside the house, broke through the big window glass, leaving a huge hole and drove towards the army. The army stopped shooting and backed away from the Incredimobile. The hypno-circular robot was about to hypnotized Violet. The Incredimobile pushed the hypno-circular robot to the wall, breaking the invention into pieces. The Incredimobile drove around and then it stopped between the Parr Family and the two masterminds and their army. Evelyn had an annoyed look on her face and took a quick glance at Syndrome. Anger rising in his veins as he growled through his clenched teeth.

"_Don't worry, I got a backup invention that is even better," _Evelynthought to herselfas her lips form a small smirk.

Violet put her hands down, dropping her force Parr family quickly got in the Incredimobile. Bob quickly drove his Incredimobile out of the house, leaving behind the two masterminds, their army and broken invention.

After about an hour of driving around the city, the Parr finally found a motel that was a few blocks from Devtech. The Parr Family arrived at the motel and rented a room for two night stay. The room was bigger than the last motel they stayed in, it had two beds and one small television. Violet and Dash were already fell asleep on one of the beds. Bob finished assembling the backup crib for Jack Jack, he was able to bring it in the trunk of the Incredimobile. Bob not only kept the crib but he kept the backup clothes and other items for his family. That was in the Incredimobile trunk. Bob was really thankful to already have his Incredimobile back after fifteen years of not having it.

Bob rocked Jack Jack in his arms for several moments, Jack Jack fell asleep and Bob put him in the crib. Meanwhile, Helen was sitting on the other bed, waiting for the kids to go to asleep to talk to was visibly furious at Bob for not telling her about the crumpled letter that is still in Bob's pocket. Helen got up from the bed and walked towards Bob.

"Hey Bob, can we talk outside?" Helen asked quietly. Bob nodded. They both went out of the motel room and they went outside and sit on the bench. Helen glared at Bob. Bob knew what she was going to say.

"Show me the letter," Helen said. Bob sighed. Bob grabbed the crumpled letter out of his pocket and gave it to her. Helen straightened the letter and read it.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? " Helen's eyes widened and anger went through her head like a volcano was about to explode and extended her arm and slapped Bob on the side of his head.

"I was going to tell you earlier until Syndrome and Evelyn showed up. Syndrome did not mention in the letter, he teamed up with Evelyn until Winston called," Bob rubbing his head. Helen sighed.

"Bob, if you told me about this earlier, we would have be able to escape earlier and be more prepared to defeat Syndrome. I'm surprised Evelyn would team up with. Let's hope they did not have any more inventions that could cause any more destruction and harm to us," Helen said.

"I will make sure to not keep anymore secrets from you and tell you things earlier. I wished I told you about this earlier. I'm sorry, honey," Bob said.

"Let's just go back inside and get some sleep," Helen said.

Bob and Helen both walked back inside and went back to their motel room. Then they shortly went to sleep, not knowing the two masterminds had another plan that could possibly savage them and all supers for _good_…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bob open his eyes, blinking at the morning sunlight from the curtain. Violet and Dash were already up and getting ready for school. Helen was already up and dressed, holding couple cups of coffee. She placed cup of coffee on the nightstand for Bob and sat on the bed. Jack Jack was asleep in his crib. Violet and Dash already dressed for school and were sitting on their bed and eating pancakes. Bob sat up the bed and Dash turned on the TV. The TV was set on news channel.

_The Footage shows citizens screaming and running from supers. The buildings are on fire. Some of the firefighters are already trying to get rid of the fire at one of the buildings. _

"_Good morning, supers and their some circular robot are on a rampage and destroying the city!" The news reporter announced. The supers caused massive destruction in the city and scaring away citizens. A lot of stores are on fire. The traffic is backed up due to chaos by supers."_

The Supers are destroying the city. Bob mouth dropped open. Fear was back in his mind and Bob knew what the cause of supers' rampage was. Dash and Violet exchanged shocked glances. Helen shivered as she felt chill went up her spine. Helen extended her right arm to rub and relax her spine.

"_Now, Frozone appears to be leading other supers towards the famous museum and rob the museum. Behind them is some robot. I'm not sure who is controlling the robot. I assume another super controlling the robot. Everyone watch out for any supers!"_

_Footage shows Frozone and some of the other supers heading towards the museum, behind them a hypno-circular robot following behind them. The robot was appeared to be fixed up with added grappling claws and a purple sensor screen inserted. _

His best friend, Lucius Best aka Frozone was one of the supers destroying cities. Bob knows that he is not like this. He was cool and kind hearted to everyone around him. He would never do a thing.

Immediately, Helen took off her robe revealing her supersuit and grabbed Jack Jack from the crib. Bob got up and sip his coffee. He bent over and grabbed his supersuit under the bed and quickly went into the bathroom. He quickly changed into his supersuit and exit out of the bathroom. Violet and Dash hurried and put their food in the trash while Bob took his incredimobile remote. The Parr Family ran out of the motel and got into the Incredimobile.

"Dad, are we coming with you to help Lucius and the others," Violet asked.

"No, you and Dash are going to school. It is too risky to have you guys fight," Helen said. Even though, the kids were Bob started driving his Incredimobile.

"We can help. We saved you and Dad befo-," Dash argued.

"I know you two saved us before but you two cannot miss school," Bob firmly said. Bob was proud of his kids for wanting to help and fight crime with him. The best thing for the kids is for them to stay safe in their school. Bob started his Incredimobile and drove away from the motel. The road to the Metroville Elementary School is narrow and only one lane. The school was not too far from the motel. Luckily, the traffic wasn't too backed up. Bob drove his Incredimobile in front of Metroville Elementary School.

"Bye Dash, stay in school!" Helen said. Dash nodded. He got out of the Incredimobile and walked into the Metroville Elementary school. Bob started his Incredimobile and drove down the road that leads to the Western View High School. The road to Violet's school was backed up and a lot of cars from the downtown highway were merging to the road to get away from the chaos in downtown. The cars were slowing down and cars were changing lanes. Violet half smirked and looked at her mom. Hoping her parents can let her help and fight the hypnotized supers.

"I'm already late to school, I could skip. I can hel—"Helen interrupted her.

"Violet, you are going to school. That's final," Helen yelled.

"Violet, you heard your mother. You going to school," Bob firmly said. Bob pushed one of the buttons, activating Incredimoble Jet Turbine. The incredimobile lifted itself up and fly over the backed up traffic. The car flew down and landed in front of Violet's school. Violet sighed and frowned as she got out of the Incredimobile.

"I thought we suppose to fight crime as a family," Violet thought as she walked straight into her school, not looking back at her parents.

Bob flew the Incredimobile, passing the backed up traffic. Bob landed the car on the driveway, leading to downtown where the museum is.

"Um, who's going to watch Jack Jack?" said Bob.

"I can watch Jack Jack. There is no time to find a babysitter for him." Helen frowned. They both could not think of a safe location for Jack Jack but Jack Jack had to come along.

Suddenly, there was loud crash and sounds of window glass being shattered. It was loud enough to finally wake Jack Jack up. Bob quickly glanced at Jack Jack. He was frowning and he was looking around, wondering what is going on.

"I really hope Jack Jack doesn't use his powers," Bob thought as he drove to closer to the destination, The museum doors were crashed open and glass windows were shattered. Pieces of broken glass were on the ground and on the stairway of the museum. Bob parked his Incredimobile in front of the damaged museum.

Bob, Helen, and Jack Jack got out of the Incredimobile and went inside of the museum. They saw one large super greeting her teeth and lifting a sculpture. Helen's eyes widen and the large super was Brick. Another super in green super suit flew towards Helen and shoot flame at her. Helen ran to another area of the museum as the flame missed her. Firebrick, one of the new supers Helen met shortly after defeating Evelyn at Devtech ship. Bob noticed Frozone and He-Lectrix carrying a painting. Bob pushed He-Lectrix down as the painting dropped down. Frozone lunged at Mr. Incredible attempted to freeze him. Bob lifted the sculpture and put it front of him to block the ice. Bob quickly punched Frozone through the wall. Bob looked up and another hypnotized super, Screech flying towards him. Bob quickly ran to another section of museum to hide.

Jack Jack floated out of Helen's arms and disappeared into another dimension. Helen panicked and looking up as she hearing Jack Jack's cooing and giggling above her. Firebreak shoots Flame at Helen again and burned Helen's arm. Helen screamed as she was feeling the severe, stinging burn on her arm. Helen extended her arm and punched Firebreak in the face, knocking her down. Jack Jack reappeared, dropped lightly on the floor. Helen picked Jack Jack up, having one arm clutched around him. Helen ran and quickly hides behind a huge sculpture. Helen felt breath behind her and gasped. She turned around and saw Voyd. Voyd was struggling trying to control her body from shaking. Voyd 's eyes appeared normal, not blank but terrified.

"Uh..Hi Elastigirl…I'm not hypnot..ized. I don't know how the robot was able to control supers' minds without the goggles or …an-na- any other device," Voyd tried speaking in a low voice.

"I have no id-"Helen was cut off by the sound of the hypno-robot and other few hypnotized supers coming towards them.

Helen was extend her legs and elastic-kicked the hypnotized supers and ran quickly while holding Jack Jack. Bob came up next to them and punches the other hypnotized supers away from them. The hypno robot moved closer to Helen. It's grappling claw grabbed her around the waist. She extended her arms, quick enough to hand Jack Jack to Bob. She struggled to free herself from the hypno-robot. The hypno-circular robot screen sensor was looking straight at her as glowing hypno light was taking over her mind. Helen stopped struggling as her terrified expression turned to dark expression. Helen's eyes were different and full of rage. The robotic freed her and Helen turned her head to Bob and Jack Jack.

Panic started to flooding Bob as his arms around Jack Jack tightened. Voyd backed away from the scene as she covered her mouth with both of her hands to muffle her scream. Helen extends her arm toward them, ready to attack. Bob and Voyd back away from Helen. Bob grabbed a huge structure next time him and threw at structure at her. Helen quickly pulled her arm back and jumped away from the structure. Bob turned to Voyd.

"Voyd RUN!" Bob yelled.

Voyd used her portal to block another hypnotize from grabbing her and quickly punched them. Bob ran behind her, with Jack Jack in his arms. They ran out of the museum and jumped into the Incredimobile. Bob buckled Jack Jack in the seat. Bob turned on his Incredimobile and drove away from the damaged museum. Bob looked back at the museum, he felt helpless and he truly failed his family again.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the two masterminds were watching the scene through multiple monitors through the darkness of their unknown underground location. The monitors contained footage of hypnotized supers including Elastigirl walking out of museum with few stolen paintings in their hands. The hypno -circular invention was walking behind them that Evelyn is controlling with the remote in her hand. Syndrome smirked. Evelyn cracked a smile; behind her smile was hidden exhaustion.

"Yes, I finally outgrown Mr. Incredible and his family," Syndrome said proudly as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You mean we outgrown them, Buddy." Evelyn replied in an annoyed tone.

"Do not call me Buddy! It's Syndrome!" Syndrome raised his voice. Evelyn felt her body shivered slightest bit. Evelyn glanced at Syndrome. Syndrome was already staring at her with a dark expression. His eyes were stone and full of rage like tiger readying to strike his prey.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Evelyn frowned. When she started working with Syndrome, she was thrilled to get her revenge on Elastigirl and other supers but as time went on Evelyn gotten more fearful and irritated with Syndrome. Her eyes clenched shut, trying to keep calm and quiet. Evelyn was not in the mood to deal with another outburst from Syndrome. The two masterminds turn their heads to their monitors and continue to watch the scene.

As Bob drove his Incredimobile through the damaged city and constantly changing lanes to get back to the motel fast as he can. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His eyes were damp and took deep breaths trying not to sob. Bob regretted not showing his wife the letter earlier and he wasn't able to help the love of his life and his greatest adventure. He also wasn't help his best friend, Lucius.

"I am so tired of putting my family down," Bob thought as he continued to drive. Jack Jack was still playing his powers, turning metal then into rubble. Then back to normal and Jack Jack giggled. Voyd was sitting nervously and trying to think what to do next or what to say. Voyd glanced at Bob and noticed Bob was grinding his teeth. The traffic got slow and backed up again. Voyd gasped as Bob pressed the brakes hard to stop his car.

A hundreds of citizens and another reporter were holding up guns and holding signs that read "No more supers" and "_go away supers_." A few citizens got out of their cars and joined the angry citizens.

Bob felt his body tense up and clenched his hands in fists. Bob was about to get up and fight the angry mob. Voyd grabbed Bob's arm.

"No, Mr. Incredible don't. If you attack them, you are going to make it worse than it already is." Voyd warned. Bob stared angrily at Voyd. Bob didn't reply and sighed. Bob pulled back and watched as the angry citizens walked through the city. Bob activated his Incredimobile turbine. The car flew up above the traffic and flew towards an alley near the motel. Then It dropped down in the alley.

Bob stepped out of his car with Jack Jack in his arms and Voyd behind them. As they walked their way to motel, Bob narrowed his eyes, seeing an older man and Violet, Dash near the motel. Bob and Voyd ran towards them.

"Hey Rick, what are you doing here? Thanks for picking up the kids. You are retired. I thought you done helping." Bob said.

"After seeing the news, this is necessary to help you Bob. I had to pick up the kids to find you. I have some information, you need to know, Bob," Rick Dicker said.

"Dad, where is mom?" Violet asked.

Bob's shoulders slumped as Bob turned to Voyd. She stepped forward towards Violet.

"Um... Violet and Dash, your mom got hypnotized. Also, Frozone got hypnotized," Voyd slowly said.

Dash frowned and looked down at the ground. Rick Dicker sighed. Violet's lip quivers as she stared angrily at her dad.

"Dad, if you wouldn't let us fight and help you guys. Mom wouldn't be hypnotized," Violet shouted.

"Violet, don't argue with your father. I know your upset kid. Your father did the right thing of not having you kids fight the hypnotized supers and the invention," Rick Dicker firmly said. Violet frowned and grabbed Jack Jack out of Bob's arms.

They went inside the motel building and walked silently into the room. They all sat down on the beds and facing each other.

"Mirage called me after she saw the news about hypnotized supers. Mirage asked me to tell you her location and new name. She told me that Syndrome mentioned to her about using another supers' brain on his inventions. She thinks Syndrome's new invention was able to quickly hypnotized supers due to him using some new artificial intelligence, using Psycwave or Everseer's Brain," Rick Dicker said, frowning.

Bob felt a heavy, nauseous feeling in his stomach. He felt closed his eyes many times, trying his best not to throw up. Bob remembered the Phantasmics that included Everseer and Psycwave. Bob is disgusted with Buddy being this angry at supers and willing to use their brains to create his inventions.

Dash stared at Rick with widen eyes. Violet grabbed Voyd's shaking hand for comfort as her other arm around Jack Jack tightened.

"Mirage also gave me Syndrome's other location. It is not too far from Devtech. It's underground. Syndrome and hypnotized supers might be there." Rick Dicker said.

"Uh...did you contact Lucius' wife," Bob asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I did, Honey is distraught. I told her to go another location until this gets resolved," Rick Dicker replied. Rick Dickers looked straight at the kids.

"You kids will have to stay away, considering how dangerous Syndrome and Evelyn are. " Rick Dicker said to the kids. Rick Dicker glanced at Bob. "Bob, I will contact Winston Deavor. I will take Voyd home. Get a babysitter for Jack Jack. Be careful, Bob," Rick Dicker said. Rick and Voyd got up and walked out of the motel.

Bob took a deep breath and looked at his kids.

"Kids, pack your things. You will all have to stay with Edna for your safety. While I search for your mother and deal with Syndrome and Evelyn," Bob said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Bob and the kids headed out. As Bob drove his Incredimobile, Dash was bored and frowning while watching Jack Jack playing with his powers, changing his form to sticky version. Violet was crossing her arms. Her eyes flashed heat waves at her dad.

"Dad, I don't need Edna babysitting me. I can watch Dash and Jack Jack at the motel or I can come with you to find mom." Violet said.

"Violet, I already told you this. There are certain bad guys you're not strong enough to face. You're staying with Edna weather you like it or not," Bob shouted angrily. Violet quickly looked away.

Bob pulled up his car to the front gate. Edna Mode was already appeared on her security monitor, holding up a newspaper, having a front page of supers on rampage.

"Robert, what is going on with supers on a rampage? Explain it!" Edna shouted.

"Its syndrome," Bob sighed, "He is trying to get back at me with his new assistant, Evelyn Deavor."

"Oh my god, you look terrible than the last time I've see you." Edna said, narrowing her eyes at Bob's frustrated expression.

"It's an emergency I need someone to watch the kids," Bob sighed, "please…."

The front gate opened and Bob drove through. Bob and the kids got out of the car. Edna opened her door for them. Bob and Violet walked beside Edna through her entrance hallway. Behind them, Dash walking, carrying Jack Jack in his arms.

"Syndrome and Evelyn used some sort of hypno-omnidroid like invention to hypnotize supers. Helen and Lucius got hypnotized. I wasn't able to rescue them. I feel like a failure..." Bob said.

"Pull yourself together Robert! Failure is a useless word. Failure is not an option or heroic act. It's a cowardly act!" Edna shouted as she hit him with the newspaper.

Jack Jack laughed.

"You failed them if you did stop trying to help. Go, confront the two maniac inventors! Fight Win! You are Mr. Incredible!" Edna raised her voice proudly.

Dash grinned. Violet chuckled. Bob lifted his head and straighten his posture. Bob smiled, feeling lighter and more hopeful.

"Yes I am Mr. Incredible, baby!" Bob proudly said.

"Yes, yes, now get moving. You can leave the kids here. I enjoy our visits. Be careful! Goodbye," Edna quickly said, shooing Bob.

Bob quickly waved at his kids and Edna. Bob quickly ran out of Edna's house and got into his Incredimobile. Then he drove out, through the front gate and heading to Devtech.

At Devtech, there were twelfth security guards standing, blocking the entrance and a security camera set up above the entrance. Bob pulled in front of the building; he got out of his Incredimobile and walked towards the security guards.

"I'm here to see Winston Deavor. I'm not one of the hypnotized supers," Bob said to the security guards. One of the security guards stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at Bob.

"Winston is not here; I cannot let you enter this buil-"Security guard was cut off.

"Hey, Mr. Incredible, I was at my other houses to change locks and installing security systems just in case of Evelyn and Syndrome try to enter my houses,"said Winston Deavor heading towards them with another man who appears to be his bodyguard.

"What about the house you let me and my family stay at?" Bob asked.

"I sent guards to block that house. I called builders and they are at the house repairing damages," Winston said, frowning.

"That's good, do you know any possible locations Evelyn might have gone to?" said Bob.

"Not really, only that one fancy pizza place called Marky's Pizzeria that doesn't serve cold pizza. Evelyn always picky on her pizza," Winston smirked and rolled his eyes, remembering a few times that his sister threw fits about pizza not being cold and getting wrong pizza. "It's close to that one alley that's not far from here."

"Great, I can check there," Bob looked up at sky and realized the sky is close to becoming black. "If I'm not back in two hours, call the police," Bob quietly said. Winston nodded.

Bob ran to his Incredimobile and got in the car. He drove away from Devtech and drove around and passing many shops and cafes nearby. It did not take that long for Bob to find the Markey's Pizzeria. It was a small, corner building with blue curtains covering large windows and large doors closed.

Bob parked his car in front of an antique shop, next to Markey's Pizzeria. The hypnotized Frozone walked out of the dark shadows from the alley. Bob quickly pulled out an old crumbled newspaper, held it in front of his face.

Frozone looked around, not noticing Bob and ice skated away. Bob put down the crumpled newspaper. Bob looked around; there was no sign of hypnotized surer and any angry citizens. Bob quickly got of his car, quietly walked towards the alley.

The alley was small and had nothing except for few trash cans and a small, metal door. It did not have a lock. Bob opened the door and turned sideways to step through the opened door. The underground was dark that Bob can feel the darkness closing in as he closed the metal door shut. Bob tripped down the stairs, landing on the ground. As Bob stood up, wincing from the bruises in his leg as the light flicked on. Bob froze and looked around. There was no one not even Syndrome and Evelyn, or any hypnotized supers around. Bob let out a breath, sigh of relief. The main room was a huge room, it had many monitors. Bob widened his eyes, looking at multiple monitors containing footage of the downtown, museum, Nomanisan Island, Devtech, and multiple neighborhoods.

The main room had doors to other rooms. Bob walked towards one of the doors. Bob opened the door. A stench of rotting odor rose into Bob's nose, making him gag. A light flicked open, Bob dropped his mouth open and gagged. He saw shred pieces of purple costume on the floor. He saw skeleton and blood on the table. The skull cracked open on the table and it had blond, honey hair on. He recognized the dead super, Psycwave; she was one of the supers that Bob met in the glory days. A big bin was next to table had another bone sticking out and shredded dark green costume. Bob stepped back, covering his mouth with his hand. He backed himself to the wall

All of the lights suddenly turn off. The sound of footsteps startled him. Then the lights are turned back on. Bob gasped as he looked at the two masterminds….


End file.
